yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game
"The Game" is the seventh animation of the fourth season of ''YellowHead''. It is continued in "The Penitence." Synopsis YellowHead and Orange test their relationship to win a round of Dodge Ball. Plot YellowHead and Orange are in gym class. Orange asks if his crush, Aiyana, is in the class. YellowHead angrily responds that she isn't, indicating that Orange has asked the question often in the past. Golf Ball interrupts, stating that she has new coaches to help her. The door opens, revealing a dog Steve and his assistant Tyler. YellowHead is confused, and Steve plays the intro of Season 2, which agitates Orange. After the intro, Golf Ball complains that the class needs to start. Steve screams back, traumatizing Golf Ball, and then announces that they will be playing dodgeball. However, they are lacking students. Tyler inserts a coin into a parking meter, spawning a small portal and dropping in the other players. When Orange sees Aiyana, he gets excited. Multinia approaches YellowHead and apologizes about the events of "The Court." However, he is interrupted by Orange spazzing. Orange shoots out seeds towards Aiyana after she is confused about how she appeared in the gym. She gets angry at him, while she, YellowHead, and Steve are disgusted. Orange exclaims that he will always love Aiyana. She retaliates by throwing the parking meter at him. Golf Ball describes how the game will be played via a chart and the electronic scoreboard. Steve suddenly screams for the game to begin, traumatizing Golf Ball again, and the teams are formed. Diamond says "you're going down" to Orange, and Orange becomes egotistical and responds that he will win. Clippy runs to the ball where YellowHead was at and makes a speech, and gets the SA Squad behind him. YellowHead kicks the ball, making Clippy the first person out. Newbie tries to pick up a ball, but fails with his stubby stickman arms. Lucie charges in on Newbie, scaring him to the floor. She and Red Box then laugh at how weak and wimpy he is. He gets mad, and throws the ball hard at both of them, injuring them and landing on Rusty's property. Everyone else is injured by the blast. Rusty marches in, furious about the ball. He then accidentally steps on Aiyana's tail. She gets upset at Rusty, but he dismisses it as teen angst. However, Yield Sign tells the coaches that he meant to hit Aiyana. Golf Ball says to Steve that the game has been unfair. Lime says that it has been anticlimactic. Steve responds by allowing killing others in the game. Orange, in response, throws a ball at Multinia, giving him backlash from the other players. Diamond throws a ball at Fat Guy, who catches it with his belly fat. But then Fat Guy throws the ball at himself, and he is out. Then YellowHead throws a ball at Yield Sign. Orange gets upset because he wanted to ask her on a date. YellowHead snaps, and he violently towers over Orange. He throws the ball at Orange, injuring him and making him unconscious. Leaving everyone in shock, to be continued in "The Penitence." Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * Orange * Aiyana Supporting Characters * Golf Ball (debut) * Steve (debut) * Tyler (debut) Minor Characters * Lime * Lucie * Red Box (debut) * Diamond * Yield Sign * Clippy * Newbie * Multinia (debut) * Llepard (debut) * Joe Teaser A teaser has been released on Scratch. Transcript Trivia * This is the first animation since "The Fact Factor" to use speech bubbles. * A black-screen outro is used instead of the train outro in this animation. * Aiyana calls Rusty a baby boomer. The accuracy of this is questionable. Continuity * Orange still has a crush on Aiyana since "The Future of Everything." * Orange is still acting weird since YellowHead's death. ** His relationship with YellowHead is still deteriorating, as YellowHead becomes more fed up with Orange's obnoxious behavior. * Clippy appears, and repeats the same quote to YellowHead that he said to Rusty in "The Fact Factor." * The portal that drops in the other players resembles The Void. Cultural references * Steve and Tyler are parodies of Four and X from the YouTube web series Battle for BFDI, respectively. ** Golf Ball is also based off the character of the same name from the same series. Errors * This animation's release was rushed after long production delays. These errors were fixed later. ** There are several missing lines, similar to "The Void Part III." These were replaced by speech bubbles. ** When Lime speaks, there was a missing line that was not replaced by a speech bubble. ** The project timer was visible. Category:Season 4 Category:Animations Category:Major animations